


New

by creativwritingmind



Series: Three [5]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8593864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind





	

This is new, to all three of them. They are used to lying Down on a bed together, watching some ridicolous movie or listening to a new found Album. They know the way their Bodys sometimes curl up against each other when they are cold or it had been a hard day and they just need the contact. 

They know the way Josh observes how Tyler and Jenna get more affectionate towards each other every Minute. They recognize the point he always get up and leaves them to deepen their kisses and letting their Hands roam.

This is new. Josh doesnt leave. They have talked about this, like responsible adults would do, they have prepred each other for the Experiment, assuring that there is this mutual Trust that allowes them to overstep this boundary.

But still all three of them tremble when Jenna, lying on top of her husband who is sucking Marks on the pale Skin of her Neck, reaches over and pulls his best friend in to Kiss him.

It is an innocent touching of lips first, something they are used too, something to Start with. But soon it gets deeper and the way Tylers breath hitches under them as their tongues start to dance Makes it Feel right. 

They all want this. They all need it. Breaking the Kiss Jenna grabs the drummers chin gently and leads him Down, teaching the both man how to handle this. She shudders even more then them when their lips meet under her guidance and start to explore the others Taste.

They do Not forget about her though. Soon their mouths are traveling Down the sides of her Neck, Down her shoulders, finding her delicate and yet errected niples. 

This time Tyler is the one to Teach. He grabs his friends hand and guides it downwards to her Center of pleasure where he showes him the right rythm, the perfect pressure she needs to fly away. 

Josh turnes out to be a fast learner, soon is was a Mess under them, wriggeling her waist, panting and Sighing. Satisfied Tyler let his Hand Drop a Little further, brushing her thights, then changing to the other mans Body. 

The moan the Drummer gives as his friend s Hand is wrapped around his lenght vibrates on her sensitive Skin and Jenna cries out, begs them for more, regardless what, just more. 

They Flip her and her lips find Joshs so easy this time, she fights for dominance but failes miserably. Tyler enters her from behind groaning on the Sensation of her wetness around him, her twitches as Josh continues to rub circles on her most sensitiv Spot. 

The singers Hand speds up in Motion with his thrusts and feeling his friends member swell even more under his Fingers he has to bite Down on his lip not to come right away. Their rythm becomes frantic by time, their voices mixes up moans and praises and curses, thrown into the Little air left between them.

Jenna is the first to Arch her back, pressing her Neck into Joshs Face who comes while sinking his teeth in her flesh. Tyer follows with a shout, Filling her insides, riding out their orgasms by rocking all three of them slowly. 

This is new. But it is surely to become a habbit.


End file.
